Crown Prince
by Kirana Anna
Summary: Putra Mahkota yang kabur ke bumi membuat semua anggota kerajaan menjadi panik. Demi menemukan dan membawa kembali Putra Mahkota. Raja Planet VIXX memberikan tugas ke-empat ksatria planet VIXX untuk membawa Putra Mahkota kembali ke Planet VIXX. Banyak yang sudah terjadi disana, sampai mereka salah mengira Putra Mahkota Planet VIXX dengan Manusia Bumi. VIXX
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Misi Darurat! Pencarian Putra Mahkota.

Saat ini orang-orang dalam istana dalam keadaan panik. Mencari ke-empat ksatria yang akan ditugaskan dalam misi darurat.

"Kapten Lee Jae Hwan, Insyur mesin Kim Won Shik, Telepaty Lee Hong Bin, Dr. Han Sang Hyuk. Diminta Raja untuk menemui_nya."

Ke-empat ksatria yang disebutkan nama_nya kebingungan. Kenapa mereka bingung? itu karena 15 menit yang lalu mereka baru saja menemui Raja dan sekarang mereka sedang menikmati waktu santai mereka dengan minum teh ditaman kerajaan.

" Ada apa? Apakah ada misi lagi?" Tanya kapten Lee Jae Hwan santai sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Ya, ini adalah misi yang sangat serius" jawab prajurit yang menyampaikan berita tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan cepat mereka lari ke ruangan tempat Raja berada setelah mendengarkan penuturan sang Prajurit yang membuat mereka meninggalkan waktu santai mereka. Dan sekarang mereka sudah sampai tepat didepan pintu ruangan yang sangat megah itu.

"Lapor, yang mulia. Kapten lee Jae Hwan, insyur mesin Kim Won Shik, Telepaty Lee Hong Bin, Dr. Han Sang Hyuk sudah diberada didepan" lapor prajurit yang menjaga didepan pintu.

"Suruh mereka masuk" titah Raja VIXX

"Baik, yang mulia" jawab prajurit itu berlalu pergi

"Buka pintunya" teriak prajurit tersebut.

Setelah pintu dibuka terlihatlah ke-empat ksatria pembela keadilan yang tampan dan berkarisma tersebut berjalan ke dalam istana.

"Ada apa yang mulia memanggil kami?" Tanya kapten Lee Jae Hwan yang berlutut didepan Raja diikuti 3 orang lainnya dibelakang.

"Aku memanggil kalian ke sini karena aku akan memberikan misi darurat" Jelas Sang Raja

"Misi apa itu yang mulia" tanya Kapten Lee Jae Hwan dengan kepala yang masih menghadap ke bawah.

"Ehem... Sebenarnya misi ini tidaklah sulit, kalian hanya harus menemukannya saja. " kata Sang Raja.

"Sesulit apa pun itu yang mulia serakanlah pada kami," ucap Kapten Lee Jae Hwan lagi

"Baiklah, Aku.. Ingin kalian menemukan Putra Mahkota yang kabur ke bumi" kata raja dengan ragu tapi tegas.

"Apa?" Kaget ke-empat ksatria yang awalnya kepala mereka menghadap ke bawah menjadi menghadap sang Raja.

"Bagaimana kami menemukannya yang mulia sedangkan kami tidak pernah melihat sang Putra Mahkota secara langsung" kata Insyur Mesin Kim Won Shik dengan cepat tanpa aba-aba tersebut.

"Bukankah saat ini Putra Mahkota sedang bersama Ratu diplanet StarLight untuk belajar mengendalikan kekuatannya yang mulia?." Dilanjutkan oleh sang Kapten Lee Jae Hwan

"Itulah masalah_nya Kapten Lee Jae Hwan" jelas tangan kanan Raja

"Putra Mahkota kabur ke bumi tanpa sepengetahuan kami" jawab Raja

" Apakah ada petunjuk yang bisa kami pakai untuk menemukan sang Putra Mahkota yang mulia?." Tanya Telepaty Lee Hong Bin

"Petunjuk?, oh. Ada foto masa kecil_nya bersama dengan Ratu, Menteri Park Tolong bawakan foto itu ke sini" titah Sang Raja

dengan sigap menteri park mengambil foto dan menyerahkannya kepada sang Raja.

" Ini ambillah sebagai petunjuk kalian" titah Raja.

Dengan berani Kapten Lee Jae Hwan maju mengambil foto itu dan kemudian mundur kebelakang. Setelah mengambilnya Kapten Lee Jae Hwan mengfokuskan penglihatannya pada foto itu didalam foto tersebut terlihat seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 5 atau 6 tahun dengan rambut silver dan senyum manis yang berkembang berdiri disamping sang Ratu. Penasaran karena kapten mereka terdiam, mereka akhirnya berinisiatif mengambil foto yang berada ditangan sang kapten. Dan setelah melihat foto itu bergiliran 3 orang lainnya ikut terdiam dan melihat satu sama lain dengan bingung.

"Apakah tidak ada petunjuk yang lain yang mulia" tanya Dr. Han Sang Hyuk yang selama diruangan ini diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ah, benar juga Dr. Han Sang Hyuk. Ada satu lagi petunjuknya. Yang aku dengar dari Ratu bahwa suara Putra Mahkota seperti malaikat, unik dan sedikit cerewet seperti Ratu" jelas sang Raja.

Ke-empat ksatria dan semua anggota istana yang mendengar penuturan Raja, semuanya membeku.

 _'Bagaimana mungkin seorang Putra Mahkota memiliki suara yang seperti malaikat, unik dan cerewet_?' Batin ke-empat ksatria

Tidak hanya ke-empat ksatria itu yang berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi, semua anggota istana yang berada disitu pun berpikir begitu.

" Apakah kami harus membawa kembali Putra Mahkota yang berada di foto ini yang mulia?" Tanya Kapten Lee Jae Hwan

" Tidak, kalian harus menemukan dan membawanya pulang dan sekarang dia sudah berumur 20 tahun" tutur sang Raja.

Ke-empat ksatria terkejut dengan penuturan Raja yang lagi-lagi menguras pikiran. tentu saja itu lagi-lagi membuat mereka sedikit terkejut. Karena ke-empat ksatria ini berpikir bahwa Putra Mahkota mereka masih kecil dan tidak menyangka bahwa Putra Mahkota yang harus mereka temukan bukanlah seorang anak kecil tapi seseorang yang sudah menginjak usia yang cukup dewasa untuk memerintah kerajaan.

Setelah mendapatkan berita atau misi yang tidak terduga dan menerima sedikit kejutan dari Sang Raja, akhirnya Kapten Lee Jae Hwan meminta undur diri untuk menyiapkan keberangkatan mereka ke bumi.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama persiapan perjalanan ke bumi mereka mengalami banyak masalah atau bisa dikatakan banyak kesialan yang terjadi di hari itu.

Dan 6 jam setelah pemberitahuan itu, mereka akan diterbangkan ke planet bumi. Tapi, sebelum mereka terbang mereka harus memberi hormat terlebih dahulu kepada Raja.

"kami memberi hormat kepada Raja" ucap Kapten Lee Jae Hwan mengintruksikan 3 orang lainnya juga untuk menunduk memberi hormat kepada Raja.

"temukanlah Putra Mahkota dan kembalilah secepat mungkin" Kata sang Raja.

"Baik, yang Mulia" jawab mereka berempat bersamaan.

Setelah memberi hormat ke pada Raja mereka meminta ijin untuk Terbang ke tempat Putra Mahkota berada dan dengan seijin dari Raja mereka akhirnya diterbangkan ke planet bumi.

"Terbangkan" titah Raja

"Baik" jawab prajurit bersamaan.

Pesawat luar angkasa yang cukup besar pun diterbangkan ke Planet Bumi. entah apa yang sedang menunggu mereka disana, dan sepertinya mereka tidak merasakan keanehan yang sedang terjadi sekarang. perjalanan mencari Sang Putra Mahkota pun dimulai.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Tiba-nya Ke-empat Ksatria Planet VIXX di Planet Bumi

Ke-empat ksatria yang sedang dalam perjalanan yang panjang menuju Planet Bumi sedang fokus dengan jalannya pesawat mereka diluar angkasa takut-takutnya mereka akan menabrak meteor..

Sementara di bumi

Sang Putra Mahkota yang mengetahui sifat ibunya yang suka panikan pastinya ibunya akan memberitahu ayahnya bahwa dia kabur ke bumi. Dan kemungkinan ayahnya Raja VIXX akan mengirimkan orang-orang di istana untuk membawanya pulang, jadi dia sudah menyiapkan strategi untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Dan sepertinya sang Putra Mahkota pun mempunyai banyak keahlian dalam menyembunyikan keberadaannya.

Dan sekarang ini dia berada disebuah kafe menunggu teman manusianya. Ia duduk didekat jendela dan sambil menyeruput Rose tea-nya dia melihat keluar ruangan.

Dia melihat seseorang yang namanya selalu tergiang pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Ya, dia Jung Taek Woon. Seseorang yang mempunyai sikap yang keren menurutnya dia itu mempunyai sifat yang pendiam yang hanya menjawab jika diperlukan saja dan mempunyai sifat penyanyang terhadap Hewan seperti kucing, anjing dll.. kenapa dia bisa tahu? (Don't ask me, but you know that).

Ya, Dia mengikutinya seperti seorang stalker yang selalu mengikuti kemana pun orang yang disukainya pergi. Setiap waktu dimanapun dan kapanpun bahkan kelas yang diikutinya pun dia mengikutinya. Sampai-sampai Taek Woon merasa jengga dengan adanya orang itu disampingnya. Tapi, hari ini dia tidak mengikuti Taek Woon. Karena hari ini dia memiliki kelas yang berbeda dengan Taek Woon yaitu kelas Dance.

Sejak dia tiba dibumi, pernah sekali dia melihat sekelompok grup berdance diatas panggung bergerak dengan lincahnya diatas sana, sejak saat itu dia menyukai dance karena menurutnya dance itu sangat asyik dan menyenangkan.

Lamunannya buyar saat sosok yang ditunggunya tiba-tiba saja menghalagi pandangannya terhadap Taek Woon melambaikan tangannya dari luar jendela dan menuju pintu masuk kafe.

"Hay, Min Woo-ah" sapanya saat dilihatnya orang yang ditunggunya memasuki cafe yang disukainya belakangan ini.

"Hay, Hak Yeon Hyung" sapa Min Woo kembali.

"Ada apa hyung memanggilku ke sini?" Tanya Min Woo langsung setelah dia duduk tepat di depan Hak Yeon yang baru saja diketahui namanya tersenyum

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu" jawabnya

" Apakah hyung tidak ingin membicarakannya denganku?" Tanya Min Woo cemberut

"Tidak, Hyung hanya merasa tidak lama lagi mereka akan tiba " jawab Hak Yeon tersenyum dengan tingkah orang didepannya.

"Siapa Hyung?" tanya Min Woo penasaran.

"Para Ksatria Planet VIXX" jawab Hak Yeon masih meminum Rose Tea-nya.

"Maukah kau membantu ku ketika tiba saatnya?" Lanjut Hak Yeon bertanya

"Tentu Hyung, kan ku bantu sebisa mungkin" jawab Min Woo antusias.

"Gomawo Min Woo-ah" ucap Hak Yeon

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan sekarang Ke-empat Ksatria Planet VIXX telah tiba di Planet Bumi. Mereka menurunkan jembatan untuk mereka pakai untuk jalan turun dari atas pesawat mereka.

Shhhuuuttttssss... (Suara jembatan diturunkan)

Dan... Terlihatlah Ke-empat Ksatria VIXX yang siap menjalankan misinya di Planet Bumi dan mereka berjalan turun dari pesawat setelah itu jembatan pesawat tersebut naik secara otomatis dan dengan alat yang seperti atau lebih tepatnya mirip HandPhone yang sudah perbaharui oleh Sang insyur mesin Kim Won Shik selama perjalanan mereka diangkasa. Dan Sang Kapten Lee Jae Hwan menyembunyikan pesawat mereka dengan satu kali klik.

Entah dapat darimana atau kapan mereka membelinya, sekarang mereka sudah berpakaian layaknya orang bumi yang sesungguhnya dan berperilaku seperti layaknya manusia Bumi,

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan dipinggiran jalan kota Seoul yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan jangan lupa juga dengan kendaraannya. Mereka melihatnya dengan takjub dan mengesankan. Bagaimana tidak begitu?. Teknologi-teknologi yang berada di Planet Bumi ini dapat menyaingi Teknologi di Planet VIXX tapi bentuknya saja yang berbeda. Tapi, cara pakai tetap saja sama.

Tidak mengherankan jika Putra Mahkota sampai melarikan dirinya ke Planet Bumi yang dikenal dengan nama Earth ini menyimpan banyak keindahan dan juga mempunyai banyak teknologi-teknologi yang hampir menyerupai Planet VIXX tapi teknologi yang diciptakan manusia menurut mereka masih kurang canggih daripada di Planet VIXX.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat mereka sedang melihat-lihat kota Seoul yang menurut mereka tidak lebih besar dari Kerajaan VIXX tiba-tiba saja radar yang mereka bawa dari Planet VIXX yang sudah direnovasi oleh Insyur mesin Kim Won Shik menjadi HandPhone yang mirip dengan teknologi yang dipakai manusia sekarang dan yang sudah dipakai oleh sang Kapten untuk menyembunyikan pesawat mereka tapi ternyata tidak hanya untuk menyembunyikan pesawat mereka tapi juga berfungsi untuk mencari keberadaan sang Putra Mahkota dan masih banyak fungsi tersembunyi lainnya.

Mereka yang mendengar radar berbunyi secepat kilat melihatnya dan membentuk persegi empat layaknya semut yang tanpa dikomando langsung bergerak membentuk kerumunan. Tidak jauh dari mereka seseorang yang mereka cari baru saja keluar dari toko pakaian memakai topi dan berjalan melewati mereka menuju seseorang yang sudah menunggunya diparkiran yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Seperti mengalami gerakan lambat mereka melihat seseorang yang ditunjuk oleh radar itu menaiki sebuah mobil yang tidak memiliki atap diatasnya dan spontan mereka berteriak bersamaan.

"PUTRA MAHKOTA" teriak mereka dan berlari mengejarnya. Namun, mobil yang dikejar oleh mereka tidak berhenti dan terus berjalan lebih cepat dari pertama sebelum mereka berteriak mengejarnya. Dan dari insiden pengejaran mobil itu mereka menjadi sangat yakin bahwa yang mereka lihat walau sekilas dan sedikit tidak adalah adalah sang Putra Mahkota yang mereka cari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hak Yeon yang berada didalam mobil yang tidak beratap itu terkejut saat mendengar beberapa suara memanggilnya 'Putra Mahkota' dan meminta Min Woo untuk mempercepat laju mobilnya agar mereka tidak dapat dikejar. Hak Yeon tidak menyangka bahwa para Ksatria Planet VIXX akan secepat ini sampai ke Planet Bumi Dan setelah mereka tidak terlihat lagi Min Woo menepikan mobilnya dan melihat seseorang yang disampingnya seperti orang yang sedang berpikir dengan tangan yang berada didepan bibirnya.

"apakah itu mereka Hyung? Para Ksatria Planet VIXX?" tanya Min Woo yang memang sudah mengetahui siapa Hak Yeon sebenarnya dari pertama mereka bertemu.

"ya, dan sepertinya mulai sekarang aku harus menyembunyikan aura-ku, karena mereka sepertinya memiliki alat pelacak aura ditangan mereka" jawab dan jelas Hak Yeon yang memang sedang berpikir 'bagaiman selanjutnya hari-harinya tanpa melihat dan bertemu Taek Woon'.

"dan juga kita harus lebih berhati-hati hyung" ucap Min Woo memberitahukan Hak Yeon.

"ya, kau benar Min Woo-ah, Kita harus lebih berhati-hati lagi" jawab Hak Yeon langsung menatap Min Woo yang berada disampingnya.

' _aku yang harus lebih berhati-hati_ ' batinnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _TBC or END_

Makasih ya sudah review

Dan terima kasih sudah membaca karya author ini :D

Dan ma'af karena terlalu lama update-nya.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak kejadian itu, Hak Yeon mencoba untuk tidak terlalu mengeluarkan auranya dan bersikap seperti orang pada umumnya yang selalu bersikap santai dan berpikiran optimis dan dia berharap bahwa mereka tidak menemukannya di apartemennya.

namun, itu sepertinya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dia harapkan karena ke-empat ksatria Planet VIXX telah berada di lantai tiga apartemen tempat dirinya tinggal dua lantai lagi maka mereka akan menemukannya.

Akan tetapi sepertinya sang Putra Mahkota ini sudah mempersiapkan semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, jadi dia sudah mempersiapkan pengantinya yaitu boneka yang dia berikan auranya, dia pun berjalan keluar dengan topi dan juga jaket panjang yang menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya dan dia tidak lupa untuk menekan auranya agar tidak keluar dari tubuhnya.

Sedangkan sang ksatria terus menuju lantai dan kamar yang menujukkan adanya aura Putra Mahkota disana. Mereka memasuki apartemen tersebut dengan memakai HandPhone yang sudah direnovasi oleh insyur mesin Kim Won Shik mereka membuka kode kamar tersebut dengan mudah tanpa harus merusak dan menghancurkan mesin yang menjadi pengunci ruangan apartemen itu.

Mereka tidak menyadari sang Putra Mahkota tidak ada disana sampai mereka memasuki ruangan apartemen itu dan hanya menemukan boneka yang memiliki aura sang Putra Mahkota yang ditunjukkan oleh radar tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang Hak Yeon sudah berada dikampusnya untuk mengikuti pelajaran yang sama dengan Taek Woon. Tapi, sampai bel berbunyi Taek Woon belum juga muncul.

'Apakah dia sakit?' Pikir Hak Yeon

Saat Hak Yeon sedang berpikir tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dengan kerasnya membuat seisi kelas melihat kearah seseorang yang tengah ghos-ghosan seperti dikejar oleh sesuatu dan seisi kelas kembali keaktivitas masing-masing sesaat setelah dia menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang satu baris didepan Hak Yeon.

'Syukurlah dia tidak sakit' batin Hak Yeon

Tidak lama kemudian pelajaran dimulai, seperti biasa Hak Yeon tidak memperhatikan pelajaran didepan malah memperhatikan seseorang yang satu baris didepannya.

Walau begitu setiap kali dia kedapatan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dia selalu bisa menjawabnya dengan gampang. Tapi, tetap saja dia menjadi mahasiswa yang disayang disana.

Berbeda dengan Taek Woon yang semakin lama semakin tidak menyukainya.

'Cih.. Pencuri perhatian' batin Taek Woon.

Sudah hampir satu tahun kurang 2 bulan lagi Hak Yeon sudah berada di Planet Bumi tapi, sepertinya Hak Yeon bukannya membuat Taek Woon menyukainya tapi lebih seperti membenci Hak Yeon. Tunggu, sepertinya Taek Woon tidak sampai membencinya karena hampir seminggu ini dia merasa ada perasaan lain dihatinya saat melihat Hak Yeon didekatnya maupun saat dia bersama yang lain saat tersenyum, tertawa dan suaranya sepertinya sudah mengangu pikiran untuk fokus dengan apa yang sedang dia tekankan pada dirinya untuk tidak terlalu memperdulikan Hak Yeon tapi, hatinya berkata lain semakin lama dia memandang Hak Yeon entah kenapa hatinya sedikit bergetar tapi Taek Woon lebih baik menyangkalnya dari pada mengakuinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah 3 hari Taek Woon tidak melihat Hak Yeon, dan besok adalah keempat harinya dia tidak melihat Hak Yeon dikelas yang lain maupun dihalaman universitasnya. kemana perginya Hak Yeon? Tunggu, tunggu, apakah Taek Woon merindukan Hak Yeon? Apakah dia sudah mulai menyukainya?. Masih mistery... (Karena author juga tidak tahu)

Masih dengan lamunannya Taek Woon tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan mengendap-endap dibelakangnya.

"Dorr" ucap Hak Yeon mengagetkan dan menepuk pundak Taek Woon yang sedang melamun sedari tadi.

"Huwaa.." Teriak Taek Woon kaget

BRUKK

Dan terjatuh dari duduk yang sedari tadi dia memang duduk dipinggir kursi itu.

"Ups, ma'af" ucap Hak Yeon seperti orang yang merasa salah.

"KAU..." Geram Taek Woon seperti ingin memakannya. Hak Yeon yang mengerti situasi kalau Taek Woon marah dengan cepat lari menjauhi Taek Woon.

"Aku kan sudah minta ma'af" ucap Hak Yeon sambil berteriak dan berlari menjauhi Taek Woon.

Setelah Hak Yeon menjauh darinya, tanpa dia sadari sebuah senyuman kecil terukir diwajahnya.

Dan juga tanpa Hak Yeon sadari auranya tertempel dibelakang baju Taek Woon saat dia mengagetkan Taek Woon dengan menepuk pundaknya walau hanya sebentar. Bagaimana nasib Taek Woon selanjutnya?.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir 4 bulan lamanya para ksatria VIXX ini tidak kunjung juga menemukan sang Putra Mahkota, ini lebih seperti terlihat ada magnet yang membuat mereka melakukan sesuatu kearah yang sebaliknya.

Tidak seperti biasanya para ksatrua VIXX mencari seseorang sampai selama ini biasanya mereka pasti hanya butuh seminggu saja. Tapi, ini? Mereka hanya mencari seorang Putra Mahkota saja. ingat hanya PUTRA MAHKOTA. Tapi, ini sudah hampir 4 bulan lamanya mereka tidak mendapatkan keberadaan yang pasti tentang sang Putra Mahkota.

Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah radar mereka salah? Tidak, radar mereka benar hanya saja mereka kurang memperhatikan seseorang yang menurut radar itu adalah sang Putra Mahkota.

Padahal 2 hari yang lalu mereka baru mengejar seseorang yang selalu saja lari dan menghilang ketika mereka mengejarnya sesuai dengan yang radar itu tunjukkan.

Tapi, mereka selalu saja kehilangan jejaknya. apakah Putra Mahkota mereka memiliki kekuatan teleportasi? Atau menghilang? Mungkin saja kedua-duanya dimiliki sang Putra Mahkota pasalnya seminggu yang lalu mereka baru saja mendapatkan info dari sang Raja bahwa Putra Mahkota mempunyai kekuatan untuk berpindah tempat dalam sekejap dan memiliki kekuatan telepati seperti Hong Bin dan juga dia bisa memakai mantra yang sudah kuno di Planet VIXX yaitu mantra penghapus ingatan dan mantra membingungkan lawannya. Namun, mantra itu juga bisa dipakai kepada sesama anggota kerajaan dan pasalnya Planet VIXX sudah tidak lagi memakai mantra seperti itu.

Itu sejak Raja VIXX yang sekarang menglarang bukan lebih tepatnya menghapus pengunaan mantra kepada sesama anggota kerajaan. Jadi, sepertinya Sifat Sang Putra Mahkota ini lebih seperti ibundanya dari pada sang Ayahandanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para ksatria VIXX sekarang sedang berdiri didepan sebuah kampus. Mereka kesini bukan untuk belajar okay, karena misi mereka membawa kembali sang Putra Mahkota. Dan karena radar yang mereka bawa, membawa mereka kesini.

Dikampus yang memuat banyak orang (menurut mereka ya) yang ingin belajar seperti layaknya Planet VIXX. tapi, di Planet VIXX mereka tidak memakai buku atau pun bolpoin lebih seperti komputer yang bisa dibawa kemana-mana dan itu berbentuk seperti gelang, kalung, cincin maupun anting.

Okay, kembali ke cerita.

Dengan keberanian penuh mereka memasuki halaman universitas itu dan berjalan sesuai arah yang ditunjukkan radar tersebut dan kalian tahu? Mereka menuju arah tempat duduk dimana Taek Woon sedang membaca bukunya.

Setelah melihat seseorang yang ditunjukkan radar, Kapten Lee Jae Hwan dengan memantapkan hati berbicara dengan orang itu sambil berlutut layaknya menghadapi sang Raja.

"Putra Mahkota pulanglah bersama kami" ucap sang Kapten Lee Jae Hwan

Dan orang yang merasa panggilan itu ditunjukkan padanya langsung berpaling dan memberikan tatapan bingung.

"Siapa yang kamu maksud Putra Mahkota?" Tanyanya bingung.

Dan mereka kaget bukan main kalau orang yang didepannya akan bertanya seperti itu dan melihat satu sama lain seperti orang kebingungan.

Dan dengan keberanian yang menciut Kapten Lee Jae Hwan bertanya lagi.

"Apakah kau bukan Putra Mahkota yang kami cari?" Tanya Kapten Lee Jae Hwan lagi dengan nada berharap bahwa dia akan menjawab 'dialah Putra Mahkota'

"Aku bukan Putra Mahkota" jawab orang itu

Dan harapannya hancur saat mendengar jawaban dari orang yang didepannya itu.

Acara kaget-kagetannya tidak berlangsung lama sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka darinya.

"Taek Woon-ssi, kelas akan dimulai" panggil Hak Yeon

Yang namanya dipanggil hanya menatapnya dan berjalan kearahnya.

Dan alangkah Terkejutnya mereka saat radar mereka kembali berbunyi menunjuk ke arah Hak Yeon orang yang memanggil Taek Woon.

Hak Yeon yang tidak jauh dari sana mendengar suara radar itu langsung terdiam.

'Apakah itu mereka? Haruskah aku lari sekarang?' Pikirnya

Saat Taek Woon sampai didepannya Hak Yeon membuka suara untuk bertanya.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Hak Yeon ke Taek Woon

"Sekumpulan orang aneh yang mencari Putra Mahkota" jawab Taek Woon masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Deg..

Mendengar perkataan Taek Woon, Hak Yeon merasa dia harus lari. Tapi, hatinya berkata dia harus kembali ke Planet VIXX tapi, dirinya masih ingin di Planet Bumi.

Kembali ke para ksatria VIXX

Melihat seseorang yang ditunjukkan pada radar mata ke-empat ksatria itu memandangnya dengan memohon bahwa dialah orang yang mereka cari.

Hak Yeon yang melihat menjadi kasihan dengan mereka yang sudah mengejar dan mencari dirinya selama 4 bulan ini dan juga dia merasa dia tidak harus melibatkan Taek Woon ke dalam hidupnya. oleh karena itu dia mengirimkan telepatinya ke Hong Bin

'Tunggu aku di kafe StarLight didepan toko buku, aku akan menemui kalian disana jam 1 siang' perintah Hak Yeon melalui telepati

Hong Bin yang mendapatkan telepati dari Hak Yeon menganguk setelah mendengarkan perintahnya.

"Mari kita pergi Kapten." Ucap Hong Bin

Ke-tiga orang yang mendengarnya menjadi bingung dan memandang Hong Bin dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Tapi, Hong Bin..." Jawab Kapten Lee Jae Hwan terpotong oleh telepati dari Hong Bin

'Dia menyuruh kita pergi ke kafe StarLight didepan toko buku' kata Hong Bin mengirim telepati ke-tiga orang didepannya.

"Baiklah mari kita pergi" lanjut Kapten Lee Jae Hwan diikuti yang lainnya meninggalkan kampus itu menuju tempat yang disebutkan oleh Putra Mahkota mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam satu siang tapi Putra Mahkota mereka tidak kunjung datang juga. Mereka masih setia menunggu disana, menunggu Putra Mahkota mereka datang. Saat mereka sedang khawatir jikalau Putra Mahkota tidak datang tiba-tiba saja Hak Yeon (Putra Mahkota) sudah ada disamping Dr, Han Sang Hyuk membuat mereka kaget dengan tiba-tiba saja ada suara lain ditempat mereka duduk.

"Ups, ma'af" ucap Hak Yeon selaku Putra Mahkota VIXX

"Nama ku di Planet Bumi Hak Yeon dan nama ku di Planet VIXX N dan aku Putra Mahkota kalian" lanjutnya memperkenalkan dirinya layaknya seorang yang baru berkenalan dan tersenyum sangat manis.

Mereka yang tidak pernah melihat Putra Mahkota terkagum-kagum dengan kharisma yang dipancarkan Hak Yeon.

Pasalnya selama mereka mengejar tidak pernah sekalipun mereka dapat melihat wajah Putra Mahkota mereka. Hak Yeon yang merasa tidak direspon melambaikan tangannya ke depan wajah mereka satu persatu. Tetapi, aktivitas melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah para Ksatria terhenti saat sebuah suara terdengar seperti membatukkan diri.

"Ehem.." Batuk Kapten Lee Jae Hwan

"Putra Mahkota N" ucap Kapten Lee Jae Hwan memanggil Putra Mahkota.

"Ya?" Jawab Hak Yeon

"Pulanglah bersama kami kembali ke Planet VIXX" lanjut Kapten Lee Jae Hwan.

"Aku tidak mau pulang" jawab Hak Yeon memalingkan wajahnya dan melipat tangannya kedepan.

"Tapi, Putra Mahkota bagaimana dengan ayahanda Raja VIXX? Apakah Putra Mahkota tidak merindukan rumah? Dan juga ibunda Ratu?" Tanya Dr. Han Sang Hyuk.

"Tidak masalah, karena mau tidak mau kami tetap akan membawa anda kembali ke Planet VIXX" ucap Kapten Lee Jae Hwan tegas sambil menutup matanya.

"Itu kalau kau bisa menangkapku" jawab Hak Yeon.

"Tidak masalah karena kami sudah menyiapkannya" jawab insyur mesin Kim Won Shik

Hak Yeon yang melihatnya membulatkan matanya. Sedangkan Hong Bin yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan perubahan wajah Hak Yeon dan tertawa keras saat insyur mesin Kim Won Shik memperlihatkan hasil karyanya membuat Hak Yeon terdiam ditempatnya.. Semua yang disana memandangnya dengan pandangan seperti mengatakan 'apa kau gila?'

"Hahahaha... Ma'af" ucap Hong Bin meminta ma'af saat dirasakannya semua mata tertuju padanya yang sepertinya masih menahan tawanya.

"Anda mempunyai dua pilihan Putra Mahkota. Pertama pulang dengan damai atau kedua pulang dengan sedikit paksaan" ucap Kapten Lee Jae Hwan membuat Hak Yeon harus memilih salah satu dari dua pilihan tersebut

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC or END

Sorry Late, I Hope U Like It!

#bow bersama Leo dan N

Kami mengucapkan "Gamsahamnida"


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hak Yeon sepertinya berpikir keras pilihan pertama atau yang ke dua?.

"Jika anda memilih yang ke dua dan terluka aku akan mengobatimu Putra Mahkota" ucap Dr. Han Sang Hyuk membuka suaranya berharap atau bisa dibilang sangat berharap bahwa Putra Mahkota N akan memilih yang pertama. Dan... Harapannya terkabulkan, karena dia Hak Yeon mengatakan pilihan yang 'Pertama'

"Aku pilih yang pertama. tapi, ada syaratnya dan tolong benda aneh itu disimpan" ucap Hak Yeon menatap geri benda yang terlihat seperti pistol yang dikelilingi dengan semacam listrik (?) Disampingnya yang bisa diperbesar dan diperkecil dan terdapat tali yang dapat mengalirkan listrik (bukan Stungun ya?. Tapi, rada mirip sich tapi, lebih seperti pistol pelumpuh).

"Apa itu Putra Mahkota N?" Tanya Kapten Lee Jae Hwan

"Kita pulang akhir tahun" Ucap Hak Yeon

"Baiklah, kita pulang akhir tah.. APA?" jawab Kapten Lee Jae Hwan kaget dan tersadarkan dengan perkataan Putra Mahkota dan mengebrak meja hampir menyetujui perkataan sang Putra Mahkota tersebut.

Semua orang yang berada disana mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Lee Jae Hwan yang berdiri sendiri dihadapan Ke-tiga orang yang duduk di depannya. Hak Yeon yang merasa mereka diperhatikan meminta Lee Jae Hwan untuk kembali duduk.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu lama Putra Mahkota?" Tanya Insyur Mesin Kim Won Shik.

"Tidak" jawab Hak Yeon singkat padat dan jelas.

"B-baiklah jika itu yang Putra Mahkota inginkan" ucap Kapten Lee Jae Hwan akhirnya menyetujui persyaratan dari sang Putra Mahkota dan kembali duduk.

'Seperti yang diperkirakan Ratu, kalau Putra Mahkota akan mengajukan persyaratan' Batin ke-empat ksatria

Setelah sesi penyetujuian selesai mereka terdiam hampir 30 menit lamanya. Sampai Hak Yeon membuka suaranya.

"Oh, iya nama kalian siapa? Dan umur kalian?" Tanya Hak Yeon.

" Aku Jae Hwan 22 tahun" ucap Kapten Lee Jae Hwan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Won Shik 21 tahun" ucap Insyur mesin Kim Won Shik memperkenalkan dirinya

"Aku Hong Bin 21 tahun" ucap telepati Lee Hong Bin memperkenalkan dirinya

"Aku Sang Hyuk 19 tahun" ucap Dr. Han Sang Hyuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Haah... Kalian sedikit lebih muda dari ku" ucap Hak Yeon sambil menghela napasnya. Mereka yang disana kebingungan bukannya seharusnya umurnya Putra Mahkota 20 tahun? Dan seharusnya umur Putra Mahkota lebih mudah dari 3 ksatria itu. Dengan sedikit ragu Kapten Lee Jae Hwan bertanya ke sang Putra Mahkota.

"bukannya umur Putra Mahkota 20 tahun ya?" Tanya Kapten Lee Jae Hwan

"Umur ku 24 tahun pabo" ucap Hak Yeon sedikit tersinggung

"Siapa yang memberitahu kalian kalau umurku 20 tahun?" Lanjut Hak Yeon bertanya dengan nada yang menahan amarah.

"Yang mulia baginda Raja" Jawab mereka berempat bersamaan

"Haish... Orangtua itu... umur anaknya sendiri sampai tidak tahu" ucap Hak Yeon memalingkan wajahnya dan menompang dagunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang Hak Yeon sedang didepan pintu apartemennya dengan Min Woo.

'Apa yang harus ku katakan?' Pikir Hak Yeon

Lamunannya buyar seketika orang yang didalam membuka pintu dan memanggilnya.

"Lho?, Hyung. Kenapa berdiri saja ayo masuk" ucap Min Woo

Mendengar Min Woo mempersilahkannya masuk Hak Yeon memasuki apartemen tersebut yang ditinggalinnya beberapa bulan belakangan ini dan duduk diruangan tengah mengikuti Min Woo yang berada disampingnya. Melihat Min Woo mengejarkan tugasnya Hak Yeon memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara dengan Min Woo.

"Hmm... Min Woo bisakah kita bicara?" Tanya Hak Yeon

"Tentu" jawab Min Woo menutup bukunya.

"Begini... aku... Akan pulang ke Planet VIXX." Ucap Hak Yeon meyakinkan hatinya.

"Kapan? Kapan Hyung akan pulang?" Tanya Min Woo menunduk sedih

"Akhir tahun ini" jawab Hak Yeon

"Apakah Hyung akan kembali kesini lagi?" Tanya Min Woo

"Hyung... Tidak tahu" ucap Hak Yeon menunduk sedih menjawab pertanyaan Min Woo

"Aku tahu, kalau hari ini akan tiba.." Ucap Min Woo dengan pandangan sedih

"Tapi, Hyung... Sebelum hari itu tiba, maukah Hyung tetap menjadi Hyungku disini?" Tanya Min Woo memandang Hak Yeon berharap.

"Ya, Tentu, Min Woo-ah" jawab Hak Yeon tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah sebulan sejak pertemuan mereka di kafe StarLight dan pemberitahuannya ke Min Woo tentang kepulangan Hak Yeon ke Planetnya.

Dan sudah sebulan pula Hak Yeon selalu mengjauhi Taek Woon padahal 10 bulan yang lalu dia selalu menganggu Taek Woon dimana dan kapanpun.

Taek Woon yang awalnya merasa biasa saja dengan hal itu, lama-lama jadi merasa ada yang kurang ketika Hak Yeon tidak berada disampingnya dan menggangunya.

Dan hampir seminggu ini pula Taek Woon merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Hak Yeon. Bukan baru-baru ini sih sebenarnya Taek Woon merasakannya tapi sejak 3 bulan yang lalu sejak Hak Yeon untuk pertama kalinya tidak hadir dalam pelajaran Seo Sonsaengnim yang terkenal dengan ke Killer-annya dalam mengajar.

Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Hak Yeon. Hari ini Taek Woon mengikuti Hak Yeon menuju sebuah kafe yang dekat dengan toko buku favoritnya. Taek Woon mengikuti Hak Yeon memasuki kafe tersebut menuju ke-empat orang yang sebulan yang lalu memanggilnya 'Putra Mahkota' karena mereka salah mengira dia 'Putra Mahkota dan duduk tepat dibelakangnya dari tempat Hak Yeon duduk berbincang dengan mereka.

"Putra Mah..." Ucap Jae Hwan terpotong

"Hak Yeon" ucap Hak Yeon memotong ucapan Jae Hwan

"Tapi... Ah, baiklah. Hak Yeon-ssi bagaimana harimu?" Tanya Jae Hwan.

"Sangat baik" jawab Hak Yeon seperti tidak ingin memjawab pertanyaan Jae Hwan.

Tidak tahu harus bertanya apa kepada Sang Putra Mahkota mereka memilih diam sambil meminum pesanan yang mereka pesan. Hampir 30 menit mereka terdiam hingga Hak Yeon berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kafe tersebut, dan Taek Woon kembali mengikutinya keluar dari Kafe itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama hampir tiga jam Taek Woon mengikuti Hak Yeon tapi, dia tidak mendapatkan hasil apapun. Taek Woon akhirnya memilih untuk pulang kerumahnya dan melanjutkannya besok lagi, hari dimana dia tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun. Tapi, yang menjadi pikirannya adalah karena saat salah satu seseorang yang mengajaknya berbicara waktu itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Hak Yeon tapi, Hak Yeon langsung memotong ucapannya.

'Putra Mah? Apakah maksudnya Putra Mahkota? Siapa sebenarnya Hak Yeon?' Pikir Taek Woon berbaring memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya Taek Woon bangun dengan senyum yang berkembang dibibirnya dan dengan mood yang sedang bagus yang dimilikinya.

Hari ini dia bertekad mengikuti Hak Yeon sampai yang ingin diketahuinya terjawabkan.

Sementara itu Hak Yeon merasa hari ini, ada yang aneh dengan udara disekitarnya seperti ada hal buruk yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi akan terjadi hari ini, jadi sebisa mungkin dia tidak ingin melakukan suatu kesalahan apa pun selama dia menjalani hari-harinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari Hak Yeon terasa sangat tenang dan damai, Hingga waktunya pelajaran selesai dan dia tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun Hak Yeon menuju tempat yang sudah biasa dikunjunginya. Yups, itu adalah Kafe StarLight yang berada diseberang toko buku. Sekarang kafe StarLight kedatangan banyak pengunjung wanita dari pada sebelumnya hanya untuk melihat ke-lima orang yang sudah duduk dengan setianya dengan ketidaknyamanan untuk ke-empat ksatria VIXX sedangkan sang Putra Mahkota merasa biasa saja dengan keadaan itu. Kalian tahu? Waktu Putra Mahkota di Planet StarLight hal seperti ini, disana lebih menghebohkan lagi daripada yang ada disini oleh karena itu Putra Mahkota N sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini.

Sedangkan seseorang yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka juga merasa risih dengan kehadiran para gadis-gadis itu.

"Hmmm... Hak Yeon-ssi, mungkin kita harus pergi dari sini dulu" ucap Jae Hwan merasa tidak nyaman dipandang oleh beberapa gadis.

"Baiklah, ayo, kita pergi" Ucap Hak Yeon bangkit dari duduknya menanggapi ucapan Jae Hwan

"Baik" ucap mereka bersamaan mengikuti Hak Yeon untuk keluar dari kafe tersebut, seseorang yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka pun mengikutinya.

Sementara itu para gadis yang berada disana merasa kecewa karena mereka keluar dari kafe tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mereka berpindah ke tempat kedalam suatu gedung yang memiliki banyak buku didalamnya dan duduk dalam diam.

"Hak Yeon-ssi, apakah anda yakin masih ingin tinggal disini? Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat sama sekali" Ucap Dr. Sang Hyuk menyadari ada yang tidak beres terhadap Putra Mahkota N

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Sang Hyuk" jawab Hak Yeon menatap keluar jendela.

Hak Yeon merasa di musim yang sebentar lagi memasuki musim dingin ini, dia merasa dia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi di Planet Bumi sampai musim panas kembali datang.

"Kalian benar, mungkin sebaiknya kita pulang saja" lanjutnya.

"Putra Mahkota, eh? Maksudku Hak Yeon-ssi..." Ucapan telepati Hong Bin dipotong

"Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu seka..." Ucap Hak Yeon terpotong, kali ini ucapan Hak Yeon yang terpotong oleh sebuah suara kursi yang membuat mereka memalingkan wajah mereka kesumber suara dan dari sana seseorang yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka berjalan menuju meja mereka. Jantung Hak Yeon berdebar sangat kencang saat orang itu berjalan mendekati mereka, jantung Hak Yeon sepertinya sedang memberitahukan pada dirinya bahwa orang yang mendekati mereka itu adalah seseorang yang dicintainya.

"Taek Woon-ah..." Ucap Hak Yeon tanpa sadar

"Hak Yeon-ssi... Ternyata selama ini kau menyembunyikan identitas aslimu" Ucap Taek Woon setelah berdiri didepan mereka.

"Biar aku jelaskan Taek Woon-ah" Ucap Hak Yeon berdiri sedikit panik dengan keadaan ini.

"Tidak usah kau jelaskan, karena aku sudah mengerti semuanya" Ucap Taek Woon berbalik

"Karena aku tahu, Kau dan aku sangat berbeda. Jangan pernah menggangu hidupku lagi." Ucap Taek Woon

Taek Woon berjalan meninggalkan Hak Yeon yang menatap sedih kepergiannya, karena Taek Woon yang tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Hak Yeon terlebih dahulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC Or END

Mianhae, baru lanjutin, Neomu Mianhae ne...?

I Hope U Enjoy Read It.

Wanna Review?

Gamsahamnida

Thank U

Arigatou

Grazie

Xie Xie

Danke


	5. Chapter 5

HAPPY READING!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hak Yeon menatap sedih Taek Woon karena ketidak inginnya mendengar penjelasan Hak Yeon sedikitpun.

Taek Woon meninggalkan mereka disana dengan perasaan marah dan kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Dia merasa sudah sangat dibohongi. Benci? Taek Woon tidak tahu dia membenci Hak Yeon atau tidak. Tapi, sepertinya perasaan marah dan kesal memaksanya untuk membenci Hak Yeon. Tapi, bagaimana dengan hatinya? Apakah hatinya juga membenci Hak Yeon? Walau begitu dia tahu juga kan, bahwa tidak selamanya hati ini akan selalu mengikuti apa kata pemikiran kita walau kau marah dan kesal sekalipun. Karena itu untuk apa ada perbedaan? jika hati harus mengikuti kata pemikiran? Karena adanya berbedaanlah maka hati sangat berlawanan dengan pemikiran kita.

Karena adanya perbedaanlah kita bisa saling mengisi satu sama lain. saling membantu satu sama lain. Walau memiliki status yang berbeda. Apakah Taek Woon mengerti arti perbedaan yang dikatakannya pada Hak Yeon?. Sepertinya tidak.

Lihat, sekarang dia sedang memasuki kamarnya dengan membantingnya dan menghepaskan barang-barangnya kelantai.

"Arrgghhh"

Sepertinya amarah yang menguasainya tidak kunjung reda. Ada yang bisa membantunya?.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Putra Mahkota... Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sang Hyuk melihat tatapan Hak Yeon yang mengisyaratkan kesedihan saat melihat Taek Woon keluar dari perpustakan umum itu. Sampai-sampai Hak Yeon Tidak menyadari bahwa salah satu Ksatria VIXX sedang bertanya padanya.

"Putra Mahkota..." Panggil Sang Hyuk lagi dan menepuk pundaknya, kali ini Hak Yeon tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menjawabnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Ucap Hak Yeon tersenyum, walau begitu mereka tahu bahwa Putra Mahkota mereka sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Ayo, kita pulang, aku sedang tidak bersemangat untuk jalan-jalan sekarang." Lanjutnya berjalan mendahului mereka. Meninggalkan mereka disana dengan perasaan bersalah dan memperhatikan Hak Yeon yang pergi. Baru beberapa langkah Hak Yeon kembali berhenti.

"Dan... Mungkin... besok kita akan pulang ke Planet VIXX" Ucap Hak Yeon kemudian berlari membuat mereka kebingungan.

Tanpa mereka sadari setetes air mata turun dari wajah Hak Yeon membuat Hak Yeon harus cepat-cepat menghapusnya sebelum mereka menyadarinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam sudah menjemput, memaksa mereka kembali untuk masuk kedalam alam bawah sadar mereka. Tapi, Hak Yeon masih setianya bangun, sambil duduk dipinggir balkon kamar Apartemennya.

Sudah hampir 3 jam Hak Yeon memikirkannya. Dia akan menemui Taek Woon besok dan menjelaskan semuanya yang bisa diberitahu kepada Taek Woon, atau tidak memberitahunya sama sekali, dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan dia memilih yang pertama dan masuk kedalam kamarnya kemudian diambilnya dua buah kertas dan sebuah pulpen, setelah mendapatkannya, dia pun mulai menulis sesuatu disana.

Sekitar 30 menitan Hak Yeon disana memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk ditulis. Setelah selesai, dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan itu, Hak Yeon memaksakan dirinya untuk tidur dan segera pergi menemui Taek Woon besok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang fajar yang cerah sedang menyapa para pemimpi untuk bangun dari tidur mereka. Menyapa mereka untuk memulai hari mereka dengan perasaan yang cerah secerah sinarnya menyinari dunia.

Walaupun cahayanya terang, apakah sang fajar bisa mencerahkan hati seorang Hak Yeon yang hatinya sudah terlanjur sedih?.

Saat ini Hak Yeon sedang bersiap-siap untuk memulai harinya. Memakai baju favoritnya yaitu warna hitam dan berjalan menuju sebuah pintu kamarnya. Sebelum membukanya Hak Yeon berdiri, menutup dan membuka kembali matanya hanya untuk memantapkan hatinya, setelah selesai memantapkan hatinya, Hak Yeon hanya ingin mengakhiri apa yang sudah dimulainya sekarang dan hari ini. Hak Yeon pun membuka pintu kamarnya, berjalan keluar menuju sebuah meja didekat dapur yang sudah tersedia disana, menaruh sebuah kertas diatas meja makan tersebut. Hak Yeon masih berdiri disana, tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sama seperti kemarin membayangkan hari-hari yang telah dilewatinya bersama Min Woo.

Hak Yeon menunduk dan mengangkat kepalanya, kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartemen tersebut.

"Neomu Gomawo, Min Woo-ah dan Mianhaeyo tidak bisa menepati janjiku" ucap Hak Yeon keluar dari sana tanpa melihat kembali kebelakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hak Yeon berdiri disana hampir 2 jam lamanya menunggu Taek Woon datang dan Hak Yeon akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Taek Woon.

Hak Yeon sudah putus asa, karena jam-nya sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 lebih 20 menit, tapi, Taek Woon belum juga datang. Padahal program yang diambilnya jam 10 lewat 45 menit baru akan dimulai.

Hak Yeon meminta hatinya untuk menunggu sedikit lebih lama mungkin sampai jam 12 siang dan jika Taek Woon tidak datang, maka Hak Yeon harus memulainya, menghapus seluruh ikatan orang-orang yang sudah mengenal dirinya. Termaksud... Taek Woon.

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat jarum jamnya pun menunjukkan pukul 11 lewat 40 menit membuat Hak Yeon sedikit risau. Haruskan dia pergi tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun? Selain dengan surat yang berada dikantung celananya?.

'15 menit lagi' batinnya melihat jamnya lagi, mencoba memastikan bahwa Taek Woon akan datang.

12.10

Jam yang ditunggunya pun sudah terlewati, dengan perasaan sedihnya, Hak Yeon memulainya, mulai mengarahkan mantranya dengan tangan yang diarahkannya pada sebuah kertas yang mengisi nama-nama mereka.

" Mianhaeyo yeorobun, membuat kalian mengenal diriku" Ucap Hak Yeon menutup matanya menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan membuang, kemudian mulai mengucapkannya.

" " Ucap Hak Yeon membuka matanya. Setelah mengucapkannya, mantra tersebut mulai bekerja dengan cepat membuat semua orang yang ada di lingkungan universitas tersebut mulai pingsan diwaktu bersamaan sesuai dengan waktu yang terus berjalan hingga nama-nama tersebut hilang satu persatu dari daftar nama tersebut menyisakan satu nama yang ingatannya belum terhapuskan.

Nama itu adalah nama Taek Woon. Hak Yeon menatap tidak percaya nama Taek Woon masih menyala tidak padam sedikitpun. Membuat Hak Yeon berpikir bahwa Taek Woon tidak berada didalam lingkungan universitas tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini Taek Woon sedang berada diperpustakaan, kebingungan, antara pergi atau tidak. Tapi, mengingat identitas Hak Yeon yang sebenarnya adalah Putra Mahkota. Taek Woon berpikir lagi. Ini sudah 2 jam sejak Hak Yeon memintanya datang keatap universitas dan Hak Yeon akan menunggunya sampai dia datang.

'Pergi? Atau tidak? Pergi? Atau tidak?' Pikir Taek Woon.

Kata-kata itu terus berputar dikepala Taek Woon antara pergi atau tidak dia tidak bisa memilihnya. Jam yang berada ditangannya pun terus berputar menampilkan sekarang adalah jam 10 lewat 55 yang berarti Taek Woon sudah melewatkan 10 menit dari program study yang diambilnya.

Dia kembali teringat dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Hak Yeon sebelum Hak Yeon pergi keatap universitas mereka.

FLASHBACK

Seorang namja yang dingin nan tampan tersebut namanya adalah Taek Woon. Dia berjalan memasuki universitas yang sudah mulai ramai dengan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi disana dan yang sudah melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya dan juga suara yang sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya lagi.

"Taek Woon!" Panggil Hak Yeon membuat namja yang dipanggil Taek Woon berhenti berjalan tanpa membalikkan badannya dan tanpa menatap Hak Yeon sedikitpun. Membuat Hak Yeon merasa sakit dihatinya.

"Mian, aku tahu kau tidak ingin berbicara lagi denganku. Tapi, datanglah keatap universitas kita, aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu. Dan... Aku akan menunggumu disana sampai kau datang" ucap Hak Yeon

Kemudian berjalan mendahului Taek Woon memasuki halaman universitas mereka. Baru beberapa langkah Hak Yeon menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku harap kau akan datang... Karena aku hanya ingin mengatakannya yang sebenarnya padamu... sebelum aku akan kembali ketempat asalku" lanjut Hak Yeon dan berjalan memasuki halaman universitas mereka dengan cepat.

Meninggalkan Taek Woon yang merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan dirinya. Terutama hatinya, itu karena hatinya seperti mengatakan dia tidak ingin Hak Yeon pergi jauh dari sisinya. Haruskah dia mengejarnya? Tapi, kalian tahu? ego Taek Woon terlalu tinggi, membuatnya gengsi untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.

FLASHBACK OFF

Taek Woon yang bingung, kembali bingung karena melihat jamnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 lewat 30 menit.

Hatinya terus mengatakan pergi namun, pikirannya mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Tapi, dia juga penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan Hak Yeon padanya. Jadi, Taek Woon memilih untuk keluar saja dari perpustakaan untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Dia berjalan keluar universitas tersebut menuju sebuah kafe yang tidak jauh dari universitasnya yang hanya butuh sekitar 15 menit saja dengan berjalan saja sudah sampai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hak Yeon. Masih disana padahal sekarang sudah memasuki jam 1 yang artinya jam 2 mereka harus pergi dari sana. Karena jika terlalu siang, mereka akan menarik perhatian banyak orang.

Melihat hal itu Jae Hwan yang baru saja sampai disana karena mencari Hak Yeon yang tidak kunjung datang, mendekatinya.

"Putra Mahkota N, ayo kita pergi. Ini sudah hampir waktunya" ucap Jae Hwan menepuk pundak Hak Yeon membuat Hak Yeon menatapnya dan menggangukkan kepalanya menyetuju perkataan Jae Hwan.

Hak Yeon meminta Jae Hwan untuk jalan duluan, Hak Yeon memperhatikan semua bentuk kota Seoul tersebut dan menghirup udaranya setelahnya membuangnya lagi. Kemudian berbalik berjalan menyusul Jae Hwan yang sudah menunggunya. Dan tidak lupa dia juga menaruh suratnya diloker Taek Woon.

Dilihatnya sekelilingnya. Sangat sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Kemudian kembali berjalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taek Woon masih setianya duduk dikafe tersebut sambil mendengarkan musik diHandPohone dengan memakai headset yang selalu dibawanya kapanpun dan membaca buku yang akhir-akhir ini disukainya. Buku yang dibacanya itu menceritakan tentang cinta seorang gadis yang ditinggal pergi sang kekasih. Namun, buku itu malah membuat Taek Woon sedikit berpikir tentang perasaan yang tumbuh didalam hatinya.

'Apakah aku jatuh cinta dengan Hak Yeon?.' Batin Taek Woon yang kemudian mengelengkan kepalanya. Menyangkal kebenaran yang sudah diketahuinya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 lewat 5 menit. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja hati Taek Woon merasa risau terhadap sesuatu. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas dikepalanya nama seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

'Hak Yeon?' Batin Taek Woon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taek Woon POV

Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku merasa risau. Dan juga kenapa nama Hak Yeon yang pertama muncul dikepalaku?

Apa yang sebenarnya ingin diberitahunya kepadaku?.

Dengan segera aku bangkit dan berlari menuju tempat Hak Yeon menungguku. Berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Entah mengapa hati ini mengatakan padaku, bahwa Hak Yeon akan pergi sekarang juga. Aku semakin merasa panik dibuatnya. Sekarang aku sudah sampai di universitasku tinggal menaiki tangga dan aku sampai. Tunggu aku Hak Yeon.

Taek Woon POV End

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Brak.

"Hak Yeon" teriak Taek Woon memanggil nama Hak Yeon namun, yang dipanggil namanya tidak muncul. Membuat Taek Woon melihat sekelilingnya. Mencari Hak Yeon disekitar tempat itu.

"Hak Yeon?" Panggil Taek Woon lagi mencarinya diseluruh sudut tempat tersebut. Hatinya semakin berdetak dengan cepat membuat Taek Woon merasa hatinya serasa sakit.

Taek Woon kembali turun mencari disekitar halaman universitasnya. Mencari orang terdekat yang bisa ditanyainya. Dan dilihatnya seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan Hak Yeon, itu Min Hyuk. Dengan segera dia berlari kearah Min Hyuk yang sedang duduk sendiri dengan buku pelajaran ditangannya.

"Min Hyuk-ah. Apakah kau melihat Hak Yeon?" Tanya Taek Woon.

"Hak Yeon?" Tanya Min Hyuk bingung.

"Iya, Hak Yeon..." Jawab Taek Woon.

"Siapa itu Hak Yeon?" Tanya Min Hyuk tiba-tiba saja membuat Taek Woon merasa ada yang janggal.

"Min Hyuk-ah, Ini bukan lelucon, aku serius" Ucap Taek Woon merasa ada yang aneh disini.

"Aku juga serius, Memangnya siapa Hak Yeon? Aku rasa tidak pernah mengenal orang yang bernama Hak Yeon" Ucap Min Hyuk bangkit dan berjalan menjauh dari Taek Woon setelah mengelengkan kepalanya.

Taek Woon menatap tidak percaya Min Hyuk tidak mengenal Hak Yeon sedikitpun. Akhirnya Taek Woon memilih bertanya pada yang lain dan jawabannya selalu sama mereka tidak mengenal Hak Yeon.

13.30

Taek Woon menatap sekelilingnya, Taek Woon merasa kalau dia sedang dikerjai. Tapi, apakah mungkin semua orang dikampus, tidak semuanya ada disitu sih karena sudah ada yang pulang dan juga para dosen sangat kompak mengatakan mereka tidak mengenal Hak Yeon?.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?' Batin Taek Woon bertanya pada dirinya sendiri karena merasa bingung dengan situasi yang sedang dialaminya.

13.40

Waktu terus berjalan tapi, Taek Woon tidak menyerah sampai disitu Taek Woon kembali mencari Hak Yeon disemua tempat yang sering dikunjungi Hak Yeon termasuk kafe StarLight dan juga tempat terakhir dia melihat Hak Yeon bersama ke-empat orang yang berada disekelilingnya, yaitu perpustakaan umum.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.53. Tapi, Taek Woon tidak menemukan Hak Yeon dimanapun. Akhirnya Taek Woon memilih berjalan mengikuti kakinya yang membawanya entah kemana. Kakinya terus melangkah dan melangkah menuju sebuah danau yang sangat jarang dikunjungi orang dan juga dekat dengan sebuah hutan.

14.00

"HAK YEON!" Teriak Taek Woon sekuat tenaganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hak Yeon dan Jae Hwan sedang menuju tempat dimana pesawat mereka berada dan juga menuju tempat Won Shik, Hong Bin dan Juga Sang Hyuk menunggu mereka.

40 menit kemudian mereka sampai disana, ditengah hutan yang sangat rimbah dan menyeramkan membuat siapa saja takut untuk masuk kesana. Setelah sampai disana. Jae Hwan mengeluarkan alatnya tersebut dan menekan salah satu tombolnya, sehingga pesawat mereka muncul dan jembatannya diturunkan secara otomatis.

Hak Yeon yang melihatnya hanya memandang sedih pesawat tersebut. Karena sebentar lagi. Dia akan kembali ke Planet VIXX, meninggal Planet Bumi, meninggalkan Taek Woon dan juga perasaannya.

"Kau sudah siap untuk pulang Putra Mahkota?" Tanya Sang Hyuk memastikan kesiapan Hak Yeon untuk pulang.

"Ya, aku selalu siap kapanpun" jawab Hak Yeon memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada Sang Hyuik.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Hak Yeon satu persatu dari mereka memasuki pesawat tersebut, meninggalkan Hak Yeon sendiri yang belum memasuki pesawat tersebut.

"Putra Mahkota?" Panggil Jae Hwan membuat Hak Yeon sadar dari lamunannya dan melihat ke-empat Ksatria VIXX yang memandang kearahnya. Dengan segera Hak Yeon berlari memasuki pesawat tersebut. Dan kemudian berhenti lagi didepan mereka memalingkan wajahnya seakan Taek Woon akan tahu tempatnya dan datang menemuinya.

Berharap Taek Woon akan ada disana. Namun, harapan hanyalah harapan Taek Woon tidak akan ada disana. Hak Yeon menghela napasnya, kemudian kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan memasuki pesawat tersebut.

'Selamat tinggal Taek Woon' batin Hak Yeon yang akhirnya memasuki pesawat tersebut. Dan jembatan pun naik untuk menutup pintunya. Dan samar-samar Hak Yeon mendengar ada seseorang memanggil namanya, sebelum akhirnya jambatan itu menutup pintunya dengan sangat rapat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu Min Woo yang baru pulang dari rumah temannya karena ingin meminjam sebuah buku novel. Segera berlari kearah dapurnya untuk mengambil segelas minuman. Tapi, langkahnya berhenti dan berjalan mundur kebelakang beberapa langkah, saat dilihatnya sebuah kertas yang menarik perhatiannya tersebut dengan segera dia mengambilnya dan membaca setiap kata yang tertulis disana. Tanpa dia sadari setetes airmata turun dipipinya.

"Gomawo Hyung... Sudah menjadi Hyung-ku disini" ucap Min Woo menghapus airmatanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apakah ini akhir dari cerita cinta sang Putra Mahkota N dengan seorang manusia Bumi? atau ini hanyalah akhir dari cerita cinta seorang Jung Taek Woon sendiri? Dan kenangan Min Woo bersama Hak Yeon?.

Yang tahu... hanyalah... 'Waktu'

Karena waktu terus berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Tidak menunggu dan tidak ditunggu. Waktu terus berjalan dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalanginya. Walau ada mesin waktu kau tidak akan bisa mengubah apa yang sudah digariskan Tuhan. Walaupun kau bisa mengubahnya tapi, apa yang sudah ditulis disana tidak akan berubah.

dan jika ada pembekuan waktu. tetap saja kau tidak bisa menghentikan pergerakkannya. Karena yang lain akan terus bergerak. Karena waktu tetaplah waktu. Dia ada dimanapun.

Dia akan terus berjalan tanpa halangan maupun rintangan. Terus berjalan hingga kau menjadi tua dan sekalipun kau meninggal, dia tidak akan berhenti bergerak. Hanya waktu mu-lah yang akan berhenti ditempatnya. Karena waktu hanyalah sebagai pengingat tentang masa lalu, waktu sekarang, hingga masa depanmu.

Jadi, jangan sia-siakan waktumu hanya untuk marah, menyesal, menyangkal, membenci, memaki dan menghianati. Karena waktu akan terus mengingatkanmu pada masa lalumu. Karena itulah yang sedang dirasakan Taek Woon sekarang walau sudah seminggu ini dia tidak melihat Hak Yeon tapi, bayang-bayang-nya terus menghantui Taek Woon. Dan Min Woo yang berharap Hak Yeon akan kembali ketempatnya.

Akankah mereka kembali bertemu? Karena itu... hanya waktu-lah yang tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC Or END

apakah ini endingnya? Ataukah masih berlanjut? Tanyakan pada hatimu... (?) Hahaha... just kidding okay?.

Sampai disini dulu yah... Soalnya Anna lagi sakit.

Oh, iya. Gamsahamnida untuk yang sudah menunggunya, yang sudah membacanya dan juga untuk yang sudah mereview, mengfavoritkan, dan mengfollownya dalam Crown Prince sejauh ini. #Bow.

Akhir kata dari Anna... Mind To Review? (Puppy_Eye). :D


	6. Chapter 6

Ravi : Yeah we back, the Story is mine baby hahahaha (ikut ketawa) Let go!

Hay... Mian lama yeorobun...  
Happy Reading .

.

.

.  
.

Hampir seminggu semenjak mereka terbang keluar angkasa menembus atmosfir langit melewati berbagai rintangan yang datang. Akhirnya, mereka tiba di Planet VIXX dengan selamat. Kepulangan Putra Mahkota N disambut meriah oleh semua anggota kerajaan termaksud Ayahanda-nya Raja VIXX dan Ibunda-nya Ratu VIXX. (Mulai sekarang kita panggil Hak Yeon, Putra Mahkota N ya?)

Semenjak Kepulangannya ke Planet VIXX, Putra Mahkota N terus menerus murung dan tidak memiliki semangat hidup sama sekali. Terutama saat sang Ayahanda-nya yaitu Raja VIXX melarangnya pergi keluar angkasa, dan juga melarangnya untuk memasuki ruang kontrol pesawat tanpa seijin darinya.

Putra Mahkota N sekarang lebih banyak melamun sambil memandang lautan padang rumput yang indah nan sejuk dari balkon kamarnya. Dan juga saat diajak bicara pikiran Sang Putra Mahkota N pergi entah kemana. Sang Ratu dan Raja VIXX yang melihatnya dari samping pintu kamar Putra Mahkota N memandang sendu anaknya yang tidak menyadari kedatangan kedua orangtuanya tersebut.

.

.

.

.  
.

Sementara itu di Planet Bumi tepatnya dikota Seoul disebuah Universitas yang sedang dipadati dengan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi..

Terlihat seorang namja yang di sering di panggil Taek Woon tersebut sedang berlari tergesa-gesa, sesekali menabrak dan meminta ma'af. Dia sedang menuju sebuah ruangan yang bernama TU sambil membawa sebuah dokumen yang dibutuhkan untuk merubah atau lebih tepatnya mengalihkan jurusannya kejurusan Astronomi (anna tidak tahu ada ngak ya jurusan astronomi, just kill me).

'Tunggu aku Hak Yeon'

Apa yang terjadi? Haruskah kita kembali ke-2 hari sebelumnya? Atau melompatinya saja?. Jika ingin melompatinya silahkan melompati Follback-nya. Jika tidak silahkan mengikutinya. ;D

.

.

.  
.

FLASHBACK

Taek Woon dengan muka datarnya yang semakin menjadi datar sejak dia tidak menemukan Hak Yeon dimanapun selama hampir 2 minggu ini, dia tidak memasuki universitas dan untuk pertama kalinya dia kembali memasuki universitas tersebut.

Berjalan dan berjalan menuju sang loker yang sudah lama menugguinya untuk dibuka dan selembar surat keluar dari lokernya dan jatuh tepat didepan kakinya.

Diambilnya surat tersebut, membolak-balikkannya namun tidak ada nama pengirim-nya. Jadi, dia berinisiatif membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya.

'Dear Taek Woon

Hay, Taek Woon-ah.. Aku harap kau membaca surat ini. Oh, jika kau tidak ingin membacanya juga tidak apa-apa silakan membuangnya ditong sampah saja.

Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa aku... Hmm.. Gimana yah menjelaskannya. Hehehe... Okey, baiklah sebenarnya aku adalah Putra Mahkota. Ya, aku tahu kau sudah mengetahuinya dan mungkin karena ini kau jadi membenci-ku karena tidak memberitahumu kebenarannya.

Ya... Aku memang Putra Mahkota seperti yang ada di sejarah kalian. tapi, aku berbeda, aku bukan dari planet ini walau kau mencariku diberbagai tempat seperti istanalah atau apapun itu aku tidak akan ada disana, karena tempat asalku bukanlah disana, tapi diplanet VIXX. Tapi, kami bukanlah alien seperti yang ada dikartun-kartun dan film-film barat lainnya.

Apakah kau bingung kenapa ada planet VIXX?. Planet VIXX memang tidak tercantum dalam peta tatasurya. Planet VIXX sangat berbeda, dia sangat indah dan damai. Sangat berbeda bukan dengan Planet Bumi? Walau mereka sama-sama indah tapi, saat dibumi aku sangat menyukainya. Disana aku bisa memiliki teman yang banyak tanpa ada yang tahu statusku dan itu sangat menyenangkan sekali. Bisa berada disana sangatlah berbeda dengan yang ada disini. Berada ditengah-tengah mereka tertawa dan tersenyum bersama.

Tapi, sekarang mungkin... aku tidak akan bisa kesana lagi. Ke Planet Bumi, tempat yang sangat ku impikan, tempat yang tidak bisa ku jangkau bukan?. Walau aku sangat menginginkannya tapi, aku tidak bisa pergi kesana lagi, Ya... Karena disana, Diplanet Bumi bukan tempatku seharusnya pergi. Mungkin aku memang tidak diizinkan pergi keluar dari istana ini, walau banyak kelimpahan disini bukan berarti aku ini kuat bukan?, ya... Aku sangat kesepian disini... Sangat kesepian. Oleh karena itu aku sangat berharap bisa tinggal disana selamanya, itulah alasanku ingin ditinggal dibumi, tanpa harus ada yang tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Haahh... Rasanya lega telah memberitahu mu semua. Semoga kau menikmati hari-harimu Taek Woon-ah.

Aku minta ma'af Taek Woon-ah telah membohongimu selama hampir setahun ini dan juga ma'af telah melibatkanmu dalam kehidupanku..

By : Hak Yeon'

Begitulah isi surat Hak Yeon. Ya... Surat itu dari Hak Yeon.

"Aku akan membawamu kembali kepadaku, Hak Yeon-ah walau harus menempu jalan yang sangat berliku-liku sekalipun" Batin Taek Woon mengemgan erat surat tersebut.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan, diantara diplanet Bumi maupun diplanet VIXX. Sang Putra Mahkota mulai kembali membuka dirinya, dengan menjahili dan menggangu aktivitas semua orang yang berada diplanet VIXX untuk menghilangkan perasaan sunyinya padahal umurnya bisa dikatakan sudah tidak muda lagi. Sementara dibumi Taek Woon sudah mulai beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya walau dia agak sedikit terlambat mengikuti pelajaran dan aktivitas jurusan barunya.

.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan, menciptakan hari dan hari demi hari telah terlewati, minggu berganti bulan dan bulan pun berganti dengan tahun. hingga kini tidak terasa bahwa sudah 6 tahun terlewati sejak hari itu. Kini Sang Putra Mahkota N menginjak umurnya yang ke 30.

Raja Planet VIXX merencanakan merayakan ulang tahun Putra Mahkota yang ke-30 tahun sekaligus dengan pengangkatannya sebagai Raja Planet VIXX yang ke- 5 yang akan dilangsungkan dalam 2 minggu lagi yang artinya Sang Putra Mahkota N harus menikah dengan seorang putry dari kerajaan lain agar bisa menjadi sang penerus ayahanda-nya.

Sang Putra Mahkota yang mendengarnya kembali murung dengan pemberitahuan dari sang ayahanda.

Apakah yang akan terjadi? Akankah Taek Woon datang tepat waktu?. Dan membawa Hak Yeon bersamanya?. Kalau begitu... See You in next chapter...

.

.

.

.  
.

TBC

Mian lama, soalnya saya lagi tidak ada ide. Neomu Mianhaeyo Yeorobun bilah sangat pendek. #Deep_Bow.

Akhir kata dari anna... Mind To Review?. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hay... I'm Come Back dan Mian yah atas kelamaan Update-nya (digeplak reader) (peluk satu")

Happy Reading!

.

.

.  
.

"Haaaahhhh..."

Putra Mahkota VIXX yang kita ketahui bernama N tersebut Menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kali-nya hari ini.

Dia merasa Takdir tidak berpihak pada-nya sedikitpun.

Diusia-nya yang akan memasuki umur 30 tahun tersebut sang Raja VIXX meminta-nya untuk menikah dengan seorang Putry dari kerajaan LYX yang sangat anggun, pengertian dan wibawa.

Menurut-nya Seorang yang sangat anggun, pengertian dan wibawa tersebut harus-nya menikah dengan seseorang sama dengannya yang tampan, bijaksana dan dihormati semua warga-nya. Yang sebanding dengan sang Putry.

Bukan dengan diri-nya yang tidak memiliki satu pun dari kategori diatas tersebut. Itu menurut-nya.

"Haaaahhhh..."

Dan untuk kesekian-nya lagi Ia menghela nafas-nya. Karena hari ini mereka akan bertemu dengan sang Putry beserta Raja dan Ratu LYX.

Ah, kesalahan apa yang sudah diperbuat diri-nya di masa lalu, hingga akhir-nya diri-nya harus menikahi seorang Putry dari kerajaan LYX?

Putra Mahkota N melangkahkan kaki-nya menuju taman bunga kerajaan VIXX yang selalu bisa membuat-nya kembali tenang dan membuat-nya melupakan segala seuatu yang membuat-nya kepikiran hari ini.

Tenang dan Damai.

Itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Sekarang ia sedang tiduran ditengah-tengah taman bunga yang memang tidak ditanami bunga. (Kosong)

Disini... Putra Mahkota N merasakan ketenangan dan kedamaian. Namun, semua yang dia rasakan disini, tidak dia dapatkan didalam kerajaan VIXX, satupun.

Dan udara sejuk disana dapat membuat Putra Mahkota N berangsur-angsur tertidur.

Dan itulah yang terjadi sekarang. Putra Mahkota N sudah tertidur semenjak 5 menit yang lalu setelah dia membaringkan diri-nya dibagian tengah-tengah taman bunga tersebut dengan bertumpu tangan kanannya sebagai bantal.

"Woonie-ah~ aku menunggu-mu" gumam sang Putra Mahkota didalam tidur-nya.

Di dalam tidur-nya pun, dia masih berharap Taek Woon datang menjemput-nya, dan membawa-nya lari dari sini.

.

.

.

.

Sementara Taek Woon sendiri sedang melakukan persiapan untuk keberangkatan mereka keluar angkasa.

3 orang rekannya yang bernama, Lee Su Woon, Park Min Yeol, dan Kang Jun Ki.

Juga sedang memeriksa keperluan mereka disana, alat-alat yang dibutuhkan dan juga makanan yang dibutuhkan untuk mereka selama berada diluar angkasa sudah disiapkan.

'Tidak terasa 6 tahun sudah terlewati dan sekarang aku berada dan berdiri disini' batin Taek Woon memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Tolong semua berkumpul!" Teriak sang kapten pesawat Lee Su Woon

"Baik!" Jawab mereka bertiga, bergegas berdiri dalam satu jajaran.

"Apakah barang yang kita perlukan sudah semua?" Tanya Su Woon kepada 3 orang rekannya.

"Sudah Pak!" jawab mereka lagi-lagi bersamaan.

"Bagus, semua sudah selesai dan berkumpul. 1 jam lagi, kita berangkat" beritahu sang Kapten dan melengang pergi begitu saja setelah mengumpulkan mereka disana.

Setelah pemberitahuan tersebut Taek Woon kembali ketempat-nya. Mengisi tas-nya dengan keperluannya disana.

"Yeonnie-ah.. Tunggu aku ne?" Ucap-nya memandang kelangit diatas ruangan tersebut yang dilapisi oleh kaca, sehingga langit biru yang dihiasi oleh awan tersebut bisa terlihat dengan jelas dari sana.

.

.

.

.  
.

Akhir-nya pesawat telah diterbangkan, dan sekarang mereka sedang berupaya menstabilkan jalannya pesawat karena panas yang diterima pesawat dari depan dan disamping-nya.

Oh, ayolah.. Ini pesawat manusia bukan pesawat alien atau apa pun itu. Yang jelas sangat berbeda dengan mereka.

Pesawat ini jelas akan membuat kalian merasakan panas dan guncangan yang keras yang diterima-nya dari luar.

"Tetap Fokus!. jangan alihkan pandagan kalian kemanapun." Teriak sang Kapten memberikan perintah.

"Baik!" Jawab mereka

"Dan jangan ada pemikiran kalian untuk takut dan semacam-nya, karena kita akan sampai diluar angkasa dengan aman!" Ucap-nya menyakinkan dan bermaksud menenangkan mereka semua.

"Ya!" Jawab mereka lagi.

.

.

.

.  
.

"Haaaahhhh..."

Lagi-lagi sang Putra Mahkota N menghela nafas-nya. Mungkin ini sudah ke 100 kali-nya sang Putra Mahkota menghela nafas.

Putry yang berada dihadapannya ini memang terlihat cantik dan anggun dan ... Sang Putra Mahkota merasa-nya bahwa Putry yang berada dihadapannya ini sedikit kekanakkan.

Bisa tidak kalian membayangkan, kalau kalian harus menikah dengan seorang Putry dari kerajaan LYX yang baru berumur 17 tahun. 17 TAHUN! Apakah ini tidak salah?. Permainan macam apa yang sedang dilakukan disini!. Tidak maksud akal! Apakah ayahanda dan ibunda-nya sedang mempermainkannya?. Bagaimana bisa mereka menyuruh-nya menikahi seorang Putry yang baru memasuki umur-nya yang ke 17 tahun, 2 bulan yang lalu?.

Ah, ayolah... Ini sungguh gila!. Dia lebih baik mati daripada harus menikahi seorang bocah ingusan. Itu menurut-nya.

Tidak adakah yang lain? Selain si Putry Cantik nan Anggun ini?.

Dan Ku harap kalian tidak menganggap Sang Putra Mahkota kita ini seorang 'Pedo' yang arti-nya orang dewasa yang sangat menyukai anak-anak.

Walaupun memang dia sangat menyukai anak kecil yang imut. Bukan berarti dia harus menikahi seorang anak kecil juga kan?.

Apakah dunia sedang terbalik atau diri-nya yang masih di dalam dunia mimpi sekarang?.

Atau tadi dia belum keluar dari dunia mimpi-nya tentang Taek Woon yang mengatakan sesuatu pada-nya seperti kata 'Tunggu aku' didalam mimpi-nya. Dan malah berlanjut menjadi seperti ini?.

Namun, seperti-nya Hak Yeon merasa ini adalah dunia nyata dan bukan mimpi.

Ah, ayolah... Siapa yang akan senang menikah dengan seorang bocah?.

Badan-nya terlalu langsing atau haruskah sang Putra Mahkota mengatakan secara langsung bahwa sebenar-nya tubuh-nya itu terlalu kurus(!).

Hahahaha... Dunia sekarang sudah gila ternyata. Batinnya

Ingin sekali Putra Mahkota kita ini menertawakan diri-nya sendiri di dalam kamar-nya atau tidak sekarang juga ditempat ini.

Ah... Kegilaan apalagi ini yang sedang terjadi?.

Apakah mereka harus duduk berdampingan? Ini sungguh sesuatu yang sangat... Sangat... Gila!. Menurut-nya.

Ah, dengarlah suara mereka yang memuji keserasian mereka berdua. Dan hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum palsu oleh sang Putra Mahkota.

"Ah, lihatlah mereka... Sangatlah serasi bukan?" Tanya Ratu LYX

"Ya.. Mereka sangat serasi." Timpal Ratu VIXX

"Putra Mahkota N, bawalah Ji Hye jalan-jalan. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan disini" Perintah Raja VIXX

"Baiklah. Mari kita pergi." Jawab dan ajak Putra Mahkota N kemudian berjalan duluan tanpa menunggu sang Putry yang berlari-lari kecil mengejar langkahnya.

Putra Mahkota N membawa-nya ketaman Bunga kerajaan VIXX yang terlentak dibelakang kerajaan tersebut.

Banyak bunga dari berbagai warna dan bentuk berada di sana seakan-akan semua bunga dari berbagai musim di Planet Bumi tersebut berpindah tempat-nya ke Planet VIXX.

Namun, disini sedikit berbeda dengan tempat Putra Mahkota tertidur. Lebih banyak bunga dan juga lebih banyak kupu-kupunya.

Mereka duduk disebuah Ayunan yang saling berhadapan.

"Ku harap Oppa tidak mencintai-ku" ucap Putry Ji Hye To do Point

"Kuharap kau juga begitu" balas Putra Mahkota N

Mereka kembali masuk kedalam keheningan, hingga akhir-nya mereka mendengar teriak-teriakan dari dalam kerajaan tentang sebuah benda asing.

"Apa itu?" Tunjuk dan Tanya satu prajurit kepada prajurit lainnya.

"Apakah itu benda asing yang berhasil masuk kedalam sini?" Tanya Prajurit yang lain.

Semakin lama, keributan yang awal-nya kecil menjadi besar hingga sampai ditelinga sang Raja.

"Siapapun mereka yang berani masuk kedalam Planet kita, tangkap dan penjarakan mereka!" Perintah sang Raja VIXX kepada semua prajurit-nya.

'Kuharap itu kau Woonie-ah' batin Putra Mahkota menatap langit dengan sangat berharap. Diikuti sang Putry Ji Hye yang menatap kagum benda asing tersebut.

.

.

.

.  
.

"Lapor Kapten! Seperti-nya kita terlalu jauh berjalan kapten. Tidak ada apapun terlihat sejauh ini, selain satu Planet yang berada disana" Lapor dan tunjuk Park Min Yeol pada Planet VIXX

"Benar juga. Seperti-nya kita berjalan terlalu jauh." Timpal sang Kapten Lee Su Woon memperhatikan sekeliling Planet VIXX

"Apakah kau tidak merasa aneh? Planet ini terlihat sangat mirip dengan Planet Bumi namun ukurannya seperti Planet Mark" Ucap Su Woon

"Ah. Kau benar" balas Min Yeol menyetujui-nya setelah melihat-nya dengan seksama.

"Kau tidak sedang berhalusinasikan?" Tanya Kang Jun Ki

"Tidak." jawab Su Woon cepat.

"Sudah beberapa hari kita disini?" Tanya-nya lanjut ke arah Taek Woon.i

"8 hari. Mungkin." Jawab Jung Taek Woon singkat

"Bagaimana kalau kita, singgah disana. Siapa tahu disana ada banyak makanan yang bisa dimakan." Ucap Su Woon mengagetkan mereka semua.

"Hah?!"

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Tanya Jun Ki kepada Taek Woon disampingnya.

"Seperti-nya tidak" jawab Taek Woon

'Kuharap kau ada disini Yeonni-ah' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

Seperti perintah sang Kapten yang mengingikan mereka masuk kedalam Planet VIXX.

Mereka memasuki Planet tersebut dan mereka mendapatkan pemandangan indah nan Takjub akan Plante VIXX tersebut.

Karena mereka dapat melihat pemandangan yang asri dan seperti-nya sangat sejuk tersebut.

Namun, akankah Jung Taek Woon, Lee Su Woon, Kang Jun Ki dan Park Min Yeol menyadari sesuatu yang sudah menanti mereka didepan sana. Dan seperti-nya mereka akan menerima nasib sial karena perintah sang Kapten.

.

.

.

.  
.

TBC

Mian lama dan ini pendek banget.

Saya lagi ngak ada ide soal-nya. Kuharap kalian memaklumi-nya.

Ah, Iya... VIXX akan Come Back sebentar lagi. Dengan lagu yang beda dari yang lain. Apakah kalian sudah siap?.

Wan't To Review?. 


End file.
